The Call
by tearzofthestarz
Summary: Based on the song "The Call" by Regina Spektor. Caroline is having a hard time finding meaning in life when a certain someone and his family moves into Mystic Falls. If you read, please review. Thanks. M for later chapters.
1. It started out as a feeling

**So I guess this is pretty much going to be set a few years after everything we know on the show. But the Originals haven't showed up. Stefan just up and left one day, leaving Elena under Damon's protection and after a year, they have gotten together. I think I'm going to do short chapters but many updates. I don't own the song "The Call" and I don't own VD. Also, please review. Even if it isn't nice. If no one does I think that the story is crap and not worth continuing. It's happened before. Thank you for the time.**

**It started out as a feeling**

She didn't feel pretty anymore. She didn't feel loved. She felt like a mistake. She used to be one of the most popular girls in school. Now that she was a vampire, school wasn't important anymore. There was no point in trying to really connect with the humans there because they would get old. She wouldn't. And she would be forced to leave before they would notice that she didn't age. And how could anyone let themselves love something that they knew they only had a limited time with. Damon seemed to be doing ok with Elena. But everyone knew that Elena would be turned eventually. Caroline was finding it hard to fit in to their group of friends. Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie had their own lives. They were off in college. Except for Bonnie. But she had bought a run down shop and turned it into one of the area's only occult stores. Everyone was busy with their own lives. And somehow, she had gotten left behind.


	2. Which then grew into hope

**Which then grew into a hope**

Caroline grabbed her cup of coffee, black, and went to the porch of her small apartment. She didn't like to steal, but she compelled her landlord and didn't have to pay rent. On top of her newspaper laid a crisp white envelope. She grabbed it and walked back inside, forgetting about the newspaper. She sat on her black Ikea chair in her modern kitchen and just stared at the paper in front of her. She didn't get letters like this and she had a queasy feeling in her stomach. She took a deep, unnecessary breath and tore it open.


	3. Which then turned into a quiet thought

**Which then turned into a quiet thought**

The honor of your presence is requested at

8:00 pm

on the night of

July 12th

for the Mikaelson's Homecoming Ball.

_Save a dance for me ~ Klaus_


	4. Which turned into a quiet word

**I'm a little disappointed because I made the invitation really cool but for some reason when I uploaded it, it turned out how it did. I'm really happy that so many of you have read this. I have the next chapter ready and it will be uploaded tomorrow. Maybe tonight. Depends on how far I get. Much thanks to Catherina1996. Out of the hundred visitors, you were the only one that reviewed. I am truly grateful. I know the chapters are short, but I'm finding they get longer as I go on. I also wanted to convey the line of lyric by what's going on in that chapter. So there is a reason to this madness. Kinda. Hahaha Thank you all. **

**Which then turned into a quiet word**

Caroline would go. She needed something other than her everyday bore. And this "Klaus" intrigued her. Why would someone she didn't know invite her to his ball? It was supposed to be held the next day and she needed to shop. So she called the females in her Scooby Gang.

"Tell me why we are doing this again?" Bonnie whined as Caroline struggled out of the 12th dress in that store. Elena turned towards Bonnie. "Oh no! Spending more than an hour in a dress store when we could be reading spell books. How will we ever survive?" She chuckled at Bonnie. "They are called Grimoires. And they have saved your ass a few times." Bonnie replied with a glare. Caroline and Elena returned the stare until, they all burst out laughing.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if I had someone to impress. But I don't even know any guy going." Bonnie slumped in an empty chair in the dressing room. "I don't either. And I don't know if I should be freaked out by Klaus or not." Caroline admitted. "You both know Damon. He's coming." Elena informed them with a smile. Caroline smirked at her. "He is so whipped that he hardly counts as a guy." Elena crossed her arms and huffed. Finally, after the 23rd dress, Caroline found the right one. Everyone shared a sigh of relief as they exited the store. "Who knows. Maybe we'll both find a Hottie McHottie." Bonnie nudged the blonde and grinned. "Maybe." She whispered in response, low enough to be the only one to hear it.


	5. And Then That Word Grew Louder

**And then that word grew louder and louder**

She wasn't going to make it to the ball. She stood next to her car that was parked on the side of the road. The rear left tire was flat. Not a "Oh I just got a hole but I can still drive it home," kind of flat. More of a "She was lucky the rim of the car wouldn't be permanently damaged." Caroline was so not a car person. She grabbed her phone and stared at the black screen. It wasn't turning on. Why was his happening to her? She seemed to have the worst luck lately. She was just going to have to change the tire herself. She went to the trunk and rummaged around for tools. If this ruined her red feather dress she would be pissed.

She closed the trunk and quickly turned to find that her body had run into a wall. No, not a wall. It smelled too nice. The wall reached out and steadied heron her feet. "Oh." She mumbled, startled. "I didn't see you there." Even though she knew she was stating the obvious. The man chuckled, his smile showing off his straight, white teeth. "Would you like a ride, Caroline?" She suddenly glared at the man and took a few steps back. "How do you know who I am?" she asked defiantly. She was afraid, but she would be damned if she let this stranger know it.

"I do believe I was the one who invited you to my ball, sweetheart. So I would think I would at least know your name." He gave a little smirk as he took a playful bow. "What kind of host would I be if I left my guests stranded on the side of the road?" He extended his hand, and she took it without thinking. He escorted her to his car and opened her door for her. Caroline's mind was trying to figure out if he was a threat or not, when she saw someone she hadn't seen in over a year sitting in the back seat. "Stefan." She murmured.

Thank you, Musicalfreak. You have put the Caroline/Klaus relationship into perspective. You are my muse. Lol. I've been debating writing a oneshot with them, but I also feel that that time could be used to update. :/ So idk. Let me know.


End file.
